It All Started on the Gondola
by PigeonWings
Summary: What if Cloud had been a bit more receptive to Yuffie's advances during their Gold Saucer date? A Cloud/Yuffie romance.


**It All Started on the Gondola  
  
**

Censor: PG  
**Summary: **What if Cloud had been a bit more receptive to Yuffie's advances during their Gold Saucer date? A Cloud/Yuffie romance.  
**Category: **Romance, Fantasy (Twisted FFVII universe)  
**Notes:** This fics takes place in a twisted FFVII universe, since this isn't what really happened on Yuffie's date. It helps to have seen Yuffie's date for this fic, but it isn't necessary.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie sighed happily as she followed Cloud into the gondola. This was one of her favorite rides at the Gold Saucer; she never got tired of the beautiful view. But tonight she was happy for another reason. It had taken some coaxing, but now Cloud was on a date with her, and they were all alone. The play they had participated in earlier had been fun (especially bitch-slapping Cloud, she thought with a snicker), but this was truly the big moment. She finally had the chance to tell Cloud how she felt about him.  
  
The two sat on opposite sides of the gondola. _Cloud's being awfully quiet tonight, _Yuffie thought. _Well, I guess he's always been the brooding type._ Yuffie was more perceptive than the others gave her credit for. She was only sixteen, for god's sake. She was allowed a few temper tantrums. And she knew that for some reason, Cloud was bordering on insanity, even if the others didn't know she was aware. But despite his faults, Yuffie had been attracted to the spiky haired man since the day she'd run into him.  
  
"Ooooh!" Yuffie said to Cloud, looking out the window at the lights. He grunted in response. Yuffie sighed. She knew that winning Cloud's affections would be difficult, but that didn't mean she had a game plan.  
  
As Cloud aimlessly stared at the floor, Yuffie decided she would have to take the direct route with him. One of her characteristics was her boldness, after all. Before she had the chance to be afraid, she walked up to Cloud and planted a quick, hard kiss on his lips. Yuffie walked away, looking at him hopefully.  
  
Cloud looked up at Yuffie, a the mindless look replaced with one of surprise. But a minute passed, and he said nothing.  
  
"Cloud, say something!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cloud looked up, and his lips finally moved.  
  
"What _was_ that?" he asked, a detached quality in his voice.  
  
"Geez, are ya that dense Cloud?" Yuffie responded. "Don't you know why somebody would kiss another person? 'Cause they _like_ them!"  
  
It took a moment for Cloud to absorb what Yuffie had said. "You expect me to believe that? I'm sure you'll take my materia as soon as we embrace," he said icily.  
  
"Aww," Yuffie moaned, "I admit it, I have a weakness for materia. But want to know the other reason I stole your materia? Because I wanted your attention, Cloud! I wanted you to like me!"  
  
Shaking his heard, Cloud muttered something intelligible to himself. "You're afraid, arn'cha Cloud?" Yuffie taunted. "Don't know what it feels like to have someone like you. Poor Tifa. Poor Aeris. _Poor me_."  
  
"What's the point of love?" Cloud muttered.  
  
Yuffie laughed at him, shocked he didn't know. "With someone you love, you can get anything done! I know now! When I reconciled with my father in Wutai, I finally had someone I loved. It gave me strength! You need that, Cloud. You're not stable."  
  
"Really..." Cloud said in disbelief. "Well, Yuffie, I'll tell you this. You're fun to be with. You're a cute kid, when you're not being bratty and stealing our materia. But I'm not ready to love anyone yet. I'm just not."  
  
Sighing, Yuffie looked at him seriously. "Okay, Cloud. I understand. But everyone has to love someday, even you. And when you're ready for love, I'll wait for you." _Gawd, that was good, Yuffie!_ She thought to herself.  
  
Cloud shrugged. "I'll remember, I guess." With that response, the gondola ride had ended. Yuffie was all ready to sigh and mourn her possible loss of Cloud in her room that night. _ Gawd, that stupid asshole..._  
  
"Cait Sith, what are you doing?" Cloud exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts. "Yuffie, let's get him!" Eager to help, Yuffie's quick legs snapped into motion. And from that point on, until they'd defeated Sephiroth, Yuffie and Cloud forgot about their conversation in the gondola.  
  
***  
  
The morning after defeating Sephiroth, Yuffie woke up early. Yuffie had helped defeat Sephiroth, and for that she felt proud of what she had done. But for the first time, she'd allowed herself to think of that night, that conversation on her date with Cloud at the Gold Saucer. It made her depressed to think Cloud would never love her.  
  
At that moment, Yuffie just happened to see Cloud and Tifa come out from their room in the Highwind. _They_ _probably just had a night of hot loving,_ Yuffie thought bitterly. _So much for Cloud and me_. Yuffie had her father's love, and for that she was happy. But she had matured, and she was ready for a new type of love.  
  
But then Yuffie looked more closely and saw tears falling from Tifa's eyes. As soon as they'd emerged, Tifa ran to Barret, who listened to her as she cried. Curious as to what had happened, Yuffie snuck closer to the pair.  
  
"...And he rejected me!" Tifa choked out between sobs. "He said that he loves me at a friend, but nothing more."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa," Barret said gruffly, doing his best to comfort his friend. Yuffie moved away, feeling sorry for Tifa. She knew how she felt.  
  
walking out of the Highwind, Yuffie went out on the grass and began to gather her thoughts. She would go back to Wutai, her home. Maybe, before she left, Cloud would agree to give her the materia. _Cloud,_ she thought with a sigh. _Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he'll never love, after all._  
  
"Yuffie." Startled, the ninja turned around. She was looking directly into Cloud's face.  
  
"Hi Cloud," Yuffie answered with a softness unusual for her. She was still worn out from the battle and hardly wanted to see Cloud at the moment. "What is it?"  
  
Cloud hesitated for a moment. "Remember our conversation at the Gold Saucer? In the gondola?"  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie perked up. "Yes, yes! I do!" she exclaimed. "Please continue!"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about it lately, in-between everything else," he began. "Ever since Tifa helped get me sane again, I've really been thinking. You know what? I've changed, Yuffie. I'm ready to love again."  
  
"Oh, yippie!" Yuffie said in a slightly immature voice, smiling at him.  
  
Cloud looked seriously at Yuffie. "Tifa told me her feelings about me last night. She loves me, Yuffie."  
  
"I heard Tifa crying," Yuffie replied. "I take it you didn't feel the same way."  
  
Sighing sadly, Cloud took her hand for support. "I could have been happy with Tifa, I really could have. I love her like a sister, like a friend. I was ready to accept her love. But then..."  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie asked, interrupting him.  
  
"...But then, I remembered us, in the gondola. And I realized I couldn't love Tifa when the woman I really loved was you," Cloud said emotionally.  
  
Yuffie giggled. "Oh, Cloud! I'm so happy!" she threw her arms around him. "Don't worry about Tifa," she added more seriously. "She'll recover. She's a tough woman."  
  
"Yes, she will," Cloud said. "You know, Yuffie, I've grown up in this journey. I may still be a little crazy, a bit lacking emotion. You may still be bitchy sometimes and a little bit of a kleptomaniac. But we sure balance each other out well."  
  
"We do, we do!" Yuffie chimed in. "And I think we're ready to love each other now."  
  
"I am if you are," Cloud said with a smile. "That kiss you gave me in the gondola, do you mind if I finally return it?"  
  
Coyly, Yuffie said, "Yes, under one condition."  
  
"And what would that be, Yuffie?"  
  
"_I _get the materia."  
  
Cloud looked at her and burst into laughter. "Consider it yours. Now," he said, pulling her in....  
  
"It's time..." Yuffie breathed, and "Mmmmph!"  
  
Needless to say, their second kiss under the bright morning sun lasted a lot longer than their first.  
  
**Author's notes: **Cloud is so ambiguous romantically in FFVII, and I think he could be paired with anyone. I've always thought he'd be cute with Yuffie, and Cloud/Yuffie fics are very rare. Needless to say, Cloud and Yuffie are definitely OOC in the second part of this fic, but I figure since it's taking place in a twisted FFVII universe, it's okay to take a few creative liberties. *grin* I hope you all liked it!  



End file.
